Industrial equipment, such as agricultural equipment, mining trucks, and construction equipment, frequently make use of large tires that cannot be easily manipulated by hand due to their size and weight. In order to move these large tires and to install and remove them from industrial equipment, specialized mechanical devices must be used. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2014/0138502, to Hall, teaches a tire handling apparatus for machinery, such as a front end loader, having movable arms that grip the tire and allow for manipulation of the tire.